


To be a Tease

by PinkPeach



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Arguing, Bratting, Claws, Cock Tease, Collars, Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, Fear Play, FemReader - Freeform, Games, Growling, Humiliation kink, Hypnosis Kink, Hypnotism, Leashes, Light Bondage, Master/Pet, Nicknames, Ownership, Pet name, Primal Sans (Undertale), Resolved Argument Prompt Exchange, Rope Bondage, Science play, Smoking, Smut, Teasing, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators, cursing, fashion kink, scientist kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29209116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPeach/pseuds/PinkPeach
Summary: What's up ya'll, it's been a minute. I've been working on some straight SMUT one-shots that hopefully capture our boys in all their glory "and I'm not talking about the hole". Let's get sinning yo. I'm horny, you're horny just read the damn thing already.
Relationships: Blue (Undertale)/ Reader, Edge (Undertale) / Reader, Honey (Undertale) / Reader, Papyrus (Undertale)/Reader, Red (Undertale)/ Reader, Sans (Undertale)/Reader, W.D. Gaster (Undertale)/ Reader
Comments: 11
Kudos: 89





	1. Red smoke means run

**Author's Note:**

> I kinda miss this fandom and it's horny high jinks, if you're reading this you're already in too deep.

Another hot day, and not the “ooh let’s go to the beach and eat a snowcones” kinda day. More like your shitty apartment's AC is broken and you can’t find the manual kinda hot day. You’ve searched everywhere for the damn thing and it’s not in sight, the damn living rooms a mess too, and Reds been no help at all. How he just sits and plays games and smokes all day baffles you, the thermostat reads 94 degrees and you almost drop dead there. 

“Red...reeEEDDD!!” 

“What the FUCK do you want” 

“ can you at least try to help look for the fucking manual?”

“I’m in the middle of some’tin” 

Maybe it was the heat, or the awful smell of smoke, or the fact you were hungry, whatever it was tipped you over.

“No, you’re not! You’ve been playing that stupid game for hours and stinking up the living room with these stupid cigarettes” 

And in a fit of rage, you tore the damn thing from his mouth and ashed it out on the tray. 

“Meanwhile I’ve been busting my ass trying to fix the AC, with no help from my lazy ass of a boyfriend who is so obsessed with his fucking video game he doesn’t even realize he’s late for work!” 

A snarl slowly formed on his face before he officially registered what you had said. 

“Aww, shit fuck I’m late!” 

Watching him panic to grab his work clothes might’ve made you feel a bit better, but it doesn’t excuse his lack of helping you out. About to shortcut he gives you a hard glare, coming closer to grab your chin roughly. 

“And you… we’ll talk about this later” 

POOF! 

And just like that he was gone, you don’t know if that’s a good thing or not but knowing him it’d at least be interesting. After another hour or so of intermediate searching, you gave up, about to take another cold shower when you heard a cheerful knock on the door. After unsticking yourself from the couch to peep through the door hole, you spotted an overly excited man in a purple uniform with the logo “AC a helper” on it. That rat bastard actually hired a mechanic to help fix the AC. You let him in and led him to where the AC was, the eager teen immediately got to work managing to fix whatever was wrong just as fast as he came. 

“ thank you so much… how much do I owe you?”

“oh no it’s all been paid for already” 

Well shit.

“ yep, a Mr. Font called earlier to schedule the whole thing, nice fellow. You must be one lucky lady” 

Lucky sure isn’t what you feel right now.

“Yeah I am, hey at about what time did he call and schedule just wanted to know” 

“It should be on the receipt… here ya go and have a ‘cool’ day” 

After leading him out the door you took a hesitant look at the receipt… yep it matches up with the exact time you were looking for the manual. Fuck, that asswipe was actually trying to help and you cursed him out. Well, it’s also his fault anyway why didn’t he tell you he called the repairman earlier. 

“Ugghhh” 

Now you have a whole house to clean as well, Red gets off in a couple of hours so there’s plenty of time before he gets home. Whatever he meant by “talk” is up to him, but it wouldn’t hurt to make him his favorite meal before he got home. 

Three hours and one mustard meatloaf later, you were finishing up the living-room. The windows open and the couch pillows airing outside trying to get that smoke smell out of them. It’s not as though you hated it completely, sometimes you found it rather hot he smoked. But the constant need for a pack nearby and “even though it hasn’t been tested” the health effects it could have, do worry you. You’ve asked him to try to smoke outside more but last time some monster-phobes kept trying to throw bricks at him so that ended quickly. You grab the pack he keeps in the living room and wonder if you should just toss it out the window, opting instead to put it in your apron pocket while you clean. Not even a couple of minutes later you hear the tell-tail sound of Red warping home.

POOF! 

“IN THE LIVING ROOM BABE!” 

You made sure to give the cushion one last shake before bringing them in.

“Oh, so it’s back to babe huh?” 

He was pressed up against your back, his arms grabbing the railing at your sides. Great you were hoping he’d get amnesia by the time he got home but no luck. 

“You seem to have cooled down?” 

He was doing that thing, where he spreads his magic around himself to seem more intimidating. But for mates, it was more of a… dominant thing. 

“Well yes I had stuff that needed to get done today” 

He was so close, hovering near your ear while you turned to face the opposite direction. 

“And you even made my favorite dish, tryin to make up for this afternoon?” 

“N-no just had all the ingredients lying around so that’s just what I ended up making” 

“Baby you know I can tell when you’re lyin to me right? You‘ve got to get a betta poker face if you’re gonna try to pull a fast one on me” 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about” 

There was that baritone growl again, it made your knees weak whenever you heard it. 

“Oh, babe I’d be happy to remind you, let’s see what were the words you used? Lazy ass? Stupid? Obsessed? Well, ya got one of those correct I am pretty damn obsessed.” 

He was wrapping his magic around you slowly as if trying to pull you even closer to him. 

“But not with what you think. I’m obsessed with this very brave brat of a human who apparently has a hard time understanding her place” 

“ well if we’re being technical… I didn’t call you stupid just your cigarettes…” 

The strings of magic tightened around your waist until you were facing Red, smirk and all. He still smelt a little like work but his natural scent was always more potent, 

“Well you’re right, speaking of my stupid cigarettes I didn’t see the pack I left on the coffee table, you wouldn’t happen to know where they are would you?” 

Oh shit. You do look a bit suspicious with them in your pocket like this. But what else were you supposed to tell him? 

“M-my pocket” 

Snaking his way down your torso he dug into your pocket and pulled the offending item up to his face. 

“Thanks for keeping them warm, why don’t you come in and we have that talk I mentioned eh babe” 

Like you had a fuckin choice. You followed after him the balcony door slamming shut before you even got the chance to turn around. He wasn’t stopping to sit in the living room but instead turned around at the doorway. 

“I want you in nothing but that apron and knees on the floor by the time I come back got it” 

You gave a quick nod, most thoughts leaving your head. 

“Wanna hear you say it baby c’mon” 

“Yes.. sir” 

“ Good girl, now strip” 

And with that last command, he was out of the living room. Which left you a ball of nerves, what could he possibly do and how badly did you fuck up. The excitement for what he might do was enough to get you riled up as you undressed. It didn’t take him long apparently to get undressed from the waist up and grab a pink little bag and a wooden box… wait...no that was your pink little bag! How In the hell did he find it? 

“Wonderin how I found this little gift eh, let’s just say the back of the closet isn’t a very discreet place doll”

Fuck, this was the exact reason you didn’t want him to find it, knowing him he was gonna take full advantage of it. 

“ is it too late to try to convince ya it was a gag gift?” 

“way too late baby girl” 

Him saying your nickname in that voice was unfair, he knew what that voice does to you, and boy do you love it. Plopping himself down on the couch, you could hear the creek in his bones from the hours of hard work. He put the small bag next to him opting for opening the wooden box instead. From this angle, you couldn’t see what it was but he didn’t leave you guessing for long. Cigars, big and fat, you could already smell the earthy substance with a hint of cherry, what he was up to was a mystery. His pupils went from the cigar to your eyes, instinctively making you look down. 

“Look at me, baby girl” 

He was teasing you, something in you didn’t want to look just to see what would happen. So you didn’t. 

“Tsk tsk” 

“Agh!” 

Rough phalanges grab at your hair forcing you to look up at his malicious smile. The cigar already clipped and placed in his mouth, begging to be lit. 

“You’re only helping prove my point that you’re a brat ya’know. And ya’know what brats don’t get right?”

You shake your head no, which was an honest answer. He pulls you closer, his sharp teeth inches from your face.

“they don’t get fucked”

You felt his warm magic start to run over your body once more as he accentuated his point with a dark laugh. The soft blanket texture changed into a coarse rope right over your arms, and before you knew it they were tied behind your back. He was staring down at you with pure adoration, on your knees in front of him, hands tied and mostly nude. You were tender meat and boy did he look hungry. 

“S-sir” 

“don’t wanna hear a sound outta ya, unless it’s those sweet whimpers got it” 

You nodded, pussy already soaked wanting to squirm oh so badly. With a flip of his phalanges, the cigar in his mouth was lit, he took a slow long drag obviously savoring it. Leaning forward to blow the smoke in your face and laugh, it smelt so much like him it was uncanny. 

“You’re always talkin about how you hate when I smoke, but let’s be serious you love it. I don’t really get why, but hey to each their own, especially if it gets ya this wet” 

The rough feeling of bone pulled apart your pussy lips, revealing the fact you were soaked. You hadn’t even noticed he had pulled the vibe out of its bag until you felt the cold item on your clit. 

“Mhm!”

He dangled a remote in his hand, compared to him it looked so small. But that was normal for a monster his size, the content smirk he wore made you want to punch him. Using magic he kept the egg-shaped vibrator In place, opting to take another drag. This time while he blew he started the vibe, causing you to breathe in more smoke than you wanted. 

“Heh, you look so cute like this, squirming on the ground. Should've used this little toy a lot sooner.” 

You don’t know whether you agree or not. 

“Let’s see, if I’m right you’ve got some apologizing to do” 

Like hell you do. 

“What you’re just not gonna say anythin?”

“You told me not to remember?” 

He raised the level of the vibe, causing you to twitch. It was so fucking powerful. 

“You’ve got one helluva smart mouth on ya, why don’t ya put it to use especially since you’re just gonna brat off” 

The buckle of his pants done away with quicker than you could register, a bright red cock resting atop his pelvic bone all for you. To say you were drooling would be an understatement, typically if you did a good job sucking him if he’d let you cum. With no hands, you leaned forward taking his tip in only to get hit with another cloud of smoke. 

“Keep going” 

Slowly making your way as far down as you could making sure to scrape with your teeth on your way up. The hissing noises he makes really does make it all worthwhile as you take his cock deeper with each breath. The vibrator on your clit hit an angle that was just right making your moans that much stronger. 

“ Babygirl if all you wanted was a cock in your mouth you could’ve just asked. Heh no need to be a brat” 

That prick. He knew what you wanted, and knowing him he wouldn’t give it to you unless you begged. But you had a much better plan in mind, one that involved you getting what you wanted.   
Just as you were pulling up from his cock you gave it one last suck before letting it pop out your mouth. 

“I don’t remember telling you to stop?”

You licked the excess saliva off your lips, not saying a word, only giving him a coy smile. 

“still not gonna say anything huh?” 

The game you two played always ended up fun, the only problem being you both were too competitive. You managed to lift yourself a little higher with your thighs, hinting at him to bring his face closer. With a curious look, he fell right into your trap, the side of his skull right next to your mouth. You spoke the words you just knew would drive him nuts. 

“Make me, bitch boy~” 

The deep growl followed by the sound of him ashing out his cigar ensured two things. One that you’d be getting fucked and two that he wouldn’t stop until you cried mercy. Either way, it was your win.


	2. Thrill of the chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You introduce Edge to laser tag, a game he takes a little too seriously.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This may or not be based on a true experience lol, you'll never know.

“I DO NOT UNDERSTAND THE UNNECESSARY GAME THAT YOU HUMANS CALL ‘LASER TAG’ “

You sighed, loosening the strap on the right side of your gear with a final tug. Trying to explain to him why humans liked the idea of running around in the dark, shooting laser beams at each other for fun would take forever. But knowing him he wouldn’t take it seriously if you didn’t come up with some reason or another. 

“it’s just that Edge, it’s a game. Ya’know how you and Undyne like to hatch plans in order to catch or hunt humans?” 

“YES?” 

“ Well humans like to hunt things too, and when we can’t do that we like to fake hunt… each other… for like training purposes… get it” 

You sure hope he did cause your explanation was kinda getting morbid.

“I CAN UNDERSTAND THAT! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY IT WAS FOR TRAINING FROM THE START, STUPID HUMAN” 

“What did I say about calling me stupid?” 

The flash of guilt on his face was brief but honest, he needed a lot more work on being a decent person but that’s what time was for. A timid skeleton hand pats the top of your head lightly. 

“sorry” 

But he was getting better!

Ever since you’d started “intensely hanging out” (as he called it) with Edge, he’s tried his hardest to get used to human niceties. People had started calling you his service human since you’d be spotted with him wherever he’d go. Luckily, you’re a patient person because being with Edge required a lot of it, not that you minded you loved being with him. 

“It’s okay, I know you didn’t mean it. I wonder if anyone else is gonna play, I mean laser tag with two people isn’t very high stakes” 

Maybe coming to the arcade on a weekday wasn’t the smartest, but today was the only day you both had off from work. And it had been such a long time since you’d gone to one, you jumped at the chance to go. 

“ ISN’T HIGH STAKES? NOW, WHY WOULD YOU SAY THAT?” 

“usually, with more people, it’s all about teamwork and the thrill of who will win but if it’s just us…” 

“WELL, THAT'S SILLY HUMAN, BECAUSE IF IT'S JUST US... **I GET THE PLEASURE OF CHASING YOU”**

“What?”

You think you misheard him, the timber in his voice dropping really uh distracted you. 

**“you heard me, the thrill of the CHASE haven’t you ever been hunted?”**

Wh-why is he talking like that? And oh geez why does he keep stepping closer? 

“N-no?”

**“well I’ll happily explain”**

Your back hit the fuzzy arcade wall, and from this angle, no one could see you or his almost sadistic smirk. 

**“If I understand the rules of this game, once the timer goes off you become prey. I get to hunt you down in this dark little room where there’s no one else there to stop me. Am I right?”**

“Well… sort of… it’s more like uhm” 

**“And you, my little bunny Have. To. Run.”**

He never calls you that name unless… unless he’s about to go primal. You could see the lights in his eyes start to shrink, this wasn’t going to be a fair match at all. But before he could get in another word, the peppy worker in charge of laser tag was back again to give us the go-ahead to play. 

**“Let’s go then bunny”**

His ever so rare ecto-tongue made an appearance to lick the front of his teeth, which had quickly sharpened into fangs. You really hope he understood this was a game and that there might be cameras. 

“Let’s go” 

Upon entering you took notice that it was a lot bigger than you imagined, it was two floors with ramps leading up and down from both sides. It was fairly dark other than the black lights and the occasional flashing red lights from your laser tag vest. 

“So one of us goes to the other side-”

Aaaannnddd he was gone. You hadn’t even seen him leave, the timer on your clunky gun started to count down from 30. That wasn’t nearly enough time to hide from Edge, if you knew anything about him it’s that when he wants to he can be pretty stealthy. Breaking out into a small sweat you began to make your way through the maze of the arena. Trying to use any of your senses to find him would almost be useless, but little did he know you had an advantage. You’d been here more than once! So you at least knew the terrain enough to hide for a minute, with that tactic you could at least draw him out. 

The timer hit 25, hiding spot acquired. You could’ve sworn you heard something. 

20 there’s no way he could’ve found you that fast… right. 

15 why was your heart beating so fast? It’s just a game. 

10 fuck. Why did you think this was a good idea? He’s definitely somewhere close, you could feel it. 

5 why does this feel like he’s actually hunting you? Like you are... prey? 

0 “ _ game start”  _ his words come to mind clear as day, and it lifts you off your feet and puts you into a panicked sprint  **“run”** .

The feeling of being chased somehow feels familiar, but the strain in your lungs to keep your breathing silent pushes that thought back. You’re on the far right side of the room, in a vantage point that allows you to see a good amount of the bottom half of the room. The only disadvantage of this spot is that your back is exposed but he shouldn’t be- 

**“You’re going to have to do a lot better than that bunny”**

A puff of warm air hits the back of your neck making you jump, the feeling of large claws trickle down to your thigh as the other creeps closer to your neck. A small chuckle could be heard as you ran from the spot not looking back, taking the higher route you clenched the gun in your hand tighter. He’s toying with you. Your new spot was up against a wall, you kept your eyes on every side. 

**“oh bunny you still have a lot to learn”**

“Wha?” 

HE WAS ON TOP OF THE DIVIDER! you’re pretty sure that wasn’t allowed. You thought you were quick but he was much quicker, bony arms wrapped around you stopping you from fully turning and shooting. 

“CHEATER!” 

**“NYEHEH gotcha”**

His teeth dove into your neck before you could get any other names out. The feeling of sharp bones surrounded you completely, his hands wrapping around your tit and inner thigh to squeeze each harshly. 

“Agh! Edge” 

**“Shhh prey should be quiet especially when they’re about to be devoured”**

The soft and squishy feeling of his tongue wrapped around your earlobe. What did he mean by devoured? This is still a public setting and… oh god! Long fingers slipped in between your shorts rubbing the outside of your panties oh so slowly. The deep rumble in his throat was so strong you could swear you were sitting in a massage chair, the sound working its way up to become a growl that made your knees weak. 

**“You’re so cute like this, caught and vulnerable. My little bunny”**

You wanted to tell him to shut up or at least hide your face but his hand on your throat wouldn’t let you move. 

**“ no-no, you don’t get to hide anymore the chance for that is gone. Face it, you’re mine now. say it. Whose prey are you?”**

Like hell you would, his finger had slid up to your lip and while you’d usually suck it you took your chances and gave it a precise bite. The sound of bone hitting bone wasn’t delightful, but the growl he had let out after made your insides feel like butterflies. The hand on your lower parts starts rubbing even harder, making you gasp and whimper, the other going back up to your throat with a harsh squeeze. 

**“I’m going to enjoy watching you run around a bit longer bunny, but when we get home.”**

His fingers moved your underwear to the side slipping into you with ease. Immediately spreading you out from the inside, as sharp teeth nibbled on your ear. 

**“I’ll show you how much of a real predator I can be now…RUN”**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, just think about how tall and scary looking edge is, makes me mad he isn't real ugh.


	3. Party Starter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You help Sans celebrate his band's album release, and maybe give him an early congratulations gift as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one took way too long I had half of it done but it just kept going and going and... well you get the point this one features Classic Sans tho I wish I would've added more puns oh well. Enjoy.

Too slutty. 

Not slutty enough. 

Where did you even buy this? 

You’ve only got an hour left to get ready and none of these outfits really scream “happy album release boys!!”. What do you even wear to that type of thing? You remember how happy they were when they got their first thousand views, their rock band gained such a following overnight they had to make sure they weren’t being hacked. And now “ _ Bone to Pick”  _ (yes that’s the band name) is one of the top-rated monster bands in the U.S! You can’t believe this little side gig of theirs was able to go this far, you’re honestly really happy for them. 

** BZZZ **

That was most likely Sans he was already at the house the crew had rented out to celebrate. And checking your phone you were right. 

Bonedaddy: be by in a sec, don’t stress about what to wear I know u 

Bonedaddy: wear something simple 

Fuck, he knows you too well. What the hell does simple mean? Pants? Tights? Pajamas? 

You: idk what that means 

You: pick a color

This was a neat tactic you learned from a friend a while back ago, really helps indecisive people. 

Bonedaddy: really? Okay red

Bonedaddy: it’s the bands main color

Red? That’s weird you thought he might suggest blue or something. Oh well, you did ask. Let’s see you’ve got a couple red outfits that might suffice and...oh. You forgot about this, you pulled out the red and black pleated mini skirt you had pushed onto you by Mettaton. Hmm, you think you could have fun with this, fishnets would go great-WAIT NO thigh socks. You’ve got the sudden urge to mess with your bony boyfriend tonight. Why? Who knows, what you do know is watching him squirm would be great payback. 

You: alright I’ve got the perfect outfit!! See you soon babe. 

Bonedaddy: k 

One cliche movie montage later and you’re dressed and ready. The thigh highs were definitely the way to go, they make your ass stand out in the best way possible. You give yourself one last twirl before applying a finishing coat of gloss and checking your bag for necessities. Waiting for the sound of your boyfriend's warp to pierce the rare silence. As soon as the thought of calling him arose it's like he could somehow sense you were ready. 

ZZZZZIIIIIPPPPPP

To you, that was always going to be an odd sound, who knew the tearing of space and time sounded so much like closing a duffle bag. 

“ _ Babe I’m here”  _

“Coming!!”

You were excited and maybe a little nervous, but in order to mess with him, you had to get into character. 

_ “You should’ve seen how many people were waiting outside trying to get in it was…”  _

Got him, the thigh-high and mini skirt combo completed with heels and a collar was always the best way to go. You could finally see him fully, he wasn’t in his usual parka and shorts. No, this time it was black slacks with a flannel overthrow covering one of the band's T-shirts. 

“Was what? Are you ready?” 

The look of surprise lasted only a moment longer before his eyes started to drift up and down your attire. You immediately came closer not wanting him to not miss a single spot, especially the surprise you had underneath it all. 

_ “ what’s ah, what is all this?”  _

Hehe 

“What’s what? is there a tag?” 

_ “You know what I’m talking about princess”  _

Ooh busting out the nicknames, he’s easily put on edge. 

“Oh, the heels?! Should I switch to pumps?” 

Bony hands were gently touching you, rubbing over any exposed skin which to be fair was a lot. The side of your stomach was exposed, the shirt not hiding anything in the front either due to its low cut. You wanted him to see everything he could. 

_ “Oh babe, you know how I feel about these thigh highs, how could you tempt me like that?” _

“Don’t we have a party to be at, or are you gonna keep messing with my outfit” 

Your snarky tone was obvious so much so it made him freeze briefly, most likely to process what you had just said. 

“ _ Matter a fact we do, I almost forgot. We should get goin c’mon”  _

He held out a bony hand, now that was an interesting response. He’d usually have you blushing right now or face down into the couch depending on his mood. Cautiously you accepted his hand, immediately getting pulled closer to him in a swift movement. 

_ “Oh princess I can smell a  _ **_ brat  _ ** _ from a mile away, your little game won’t be lasting very long especially since you can’t tease me like I can tease you”  _

Before you could speak a chilled hand had made its way up to your torso, looks like he already knew what the surprise was. A bony hand grasped the thin chain that connected the piercings on your nipples giving a warning tug. While the other went to grab at your hair pulling it so you’d be forced to look up at him. You had a snarky response loaded and ready to fire but before you could even open your mouth, the telltale sound of a warp flooded your ears. Only to be replaced with the thrum of music and the hum of party people just as quickly as it came. 

He short-cut you both to the party, while making out, cute. But this was your game. 

“We’ll just have to see about that now won’t we ** sir”  **

And with a wink you were off to mingle, leaving him to growl behind you as you entered from the back porch. Immediately you caught eyes, if they weren’t staring at your chest they were behind you staring at your ass. The presence of Sans not too far off behind you, as you strut up to mix and mingle, not even an hour later you find Red leaning up against a wall sporting an outfit much like your Sans’. 

“ ** Damn doll, Sans see you yet?”  **

Red was never one for subtleness. 

“Yep, said he loves it. Congratulations big man you enjoying the party so far” 

** “Meh, the girls are pretty average”  **

“That’s not what I asked” 

** “Parties cool, I guess needs more alcohol”  **

“Easy answer is just go get some more, but before you go…” 

You hold your arms out wide, giving him a cocky smirk. You’ve never seen Red look so perplexed in his life. 

** “Hehe lemme get this straight you want ME to give YOU a hug”  **

“That’s what it looks like” 

He burst into a long and hardy laugh, not really caring who looked at him or not. Your arms were getting sore, but it’ll be worth it to mess with your boyfriend who is obviously staring at the both of you from across the room. 

** “You’ve got to have a screw loose or some-” **

Looks like he caught on, the rising smirk giving him away. 

** “ Okay, just this once and only cause it’s fun to piss off that clingy boyfriend of yours” **

He was always a sharp one no matter how dumb he looked. Swiftly he wrapped his hands around our waist bringing you closer, and what you intended to be a brief joke turned almost sinful with the way he held you. 

** “ have fun not walking straight, doll. You’ll be paying this back real soon”  **

He whispered lowly in your ear, you gave him a small pat as he had made you speechless. 

_ “Hey  _ **_ pal  _ ** _ mind if I have my girl back or are you two not finished”  _

The burly voice of your boyfriend pulled you out of shock, the slight anger in his voice telling you everything you needed to know. 

** “Almost done, she’s a real soft one ya’know”  **

Oh fuck, Red wasn’t kidding when he said he wanted to make Sans mad. You were about to pull away when you were ripped from Red’s hold, and thrown into darkness. The only sound before you were punted through the void was a deep growl and the sound of gasp. Looking around you found yourself in a pretty impressive bathroom. The mirror was huge and so was the bath, you attempted to open the door only to find It was magically bolted shut. 

“  _ Has anyone ever told you how cute you are?”  _

Fuck! How did he get behind you so quietly? The usual sound of his shortcuts were so loud they startled you. He wasn’t happy which on some level was your intention, but this is downright pissed. Maybe you went a little too far. 

“well, I’ve heard it a couple of times”

_ “ cause you really are, especially when you’re trying to piss me off. That's what you wanted right? to get me riled up?” _

You probably shouldn’t answer that 

_ “ work me up so that when we get back to your place, you'd get the punishment you wanted oh so badly” _

He was coming closer, and with your back up against the sink trying to wiggle out of this like you usually do won’t work. 

“ If you think about it-” 

**_ “Ah ah, Nope”  _ **

A harsh hand covered the majority of your throat in an instant, the unyielding grip he already had threatening to tighten. 

**_ “ not interested in listening to anything that filthy little mouth of yours has to say right now. Now I believe I gave you a warning before we got to this party, didn’t I?”  _ **

You nod 

**_ “ Good girl, so you do listen. And you chose to ignore that warning and be disobedient, am I correct?”  _ **

You give another timid nod 

**_ “ That’s what I thought, so I should punish you right?”  _ **

Something in you lights up at the idea of ditching this party for some rockin sex, but knowing him it wouldn’t be so easy. 

“...yes”

**_ “ Alright then, bend over”  _ **

What? Here? Now? 

“H-here? But what about-”

**_ “I didn’t stutter. You seem to have trouble keeping that mouth shut, so we’re gonna get some practice in right here, right now.”  _ **

The sound of people bustling right outside seemed louder now more than ever. But the thought of getting caught doing something ever so scandalous was growing ever so tempting. 

“ Are you sure about this?” 

_ “Yep, you remember your safe words baby?”  _

His demeanor took a soft turn. 

“Red, yellow and green for go” 

**_ “ _ ** _ Good,  _ **_ sink. Now”  _ **

Without a hint of hesitation, you were bent over the cold counter, your reflection looking back at you. With how close you were you could barely see Sans in the mirror behind you, but you could feel him. His gaze, the way he slowly traced a finger from your thigh highs to the edge of your butt; all of it. The slow feeling of your skirt being lifted, making your breathing stop especially with the way he chuckled with approval. 

“ _ Must be my lucky day, with this thong I don’t even have to move anything out the way. It’s a real pain in the butt ya know?”  _

Fuck him and his stupid puns. 

_ “Let’s see, how many letters are in the word disobedient. 11 sounds good, what ya say baby girl eleven slaps for such a disobedient slut? Count them for me will ya.  _ **_ Oh and remember you’re supposed to be quiet, I don’t wanna hear nuthin but the sound of numbers got it _ ** _ ” _

You nod your head fiercely, knowing him if you didn’t listen he’d most likely start over till you did.

**_ “Good slut, now count…”  _ **

The familiar feeling of bone hitting skin was a quiet but painful sound. 

“One!” 

How were you supposed to keep quiet and count, this was an unfair punishment from the start. 

Another slap to the same cheek.

“Mmh Two!” 

He had the audacity to start laughing! 

That continued till there were five well-delivered slaps to the same cheek, the other unmarked. 

“S-sans please… do the other cheek…” 

_ “What was that baby? You want me to turn the other cheek? Then how will you learn your lesson hmm?”  _

“Please” 

_ “Well, you did ask nicely…”  _

Thank god, your poor right cheek was probably red by now and in need of a second. The moment you thought it was safe another slap was delivered to the right cheek. 

“FUCK!” 

_ “Hehe I didn’t agree to baby girl, that’s why we need to learn to listen.  _ **_ Tsk tsk tsk, now we have to start over don't we” _ **

He was evil, a pure sadist how long did he expect to keep this up, but fuck it felt so good. 

**_ “Now start back at one and maybe you’ll learn to listen this time hmm?”  _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if you couldn't tell I'm doing these in pairs by brothers, of course, might throw in an extra chapter towards the end well. have to see.


	4. This is Knot a Rope Pun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your sweet and typically vanilla boyfriend is killing you but at least it's in a fun way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I usually like to paint Papyrus in a pure light but it wouldn't be very fair of me if I didn't give him a chapter.

You don’t think he knows what he’s doing to you. 

Your sweet, loving, artsy, precious boyfriend is slowly driving you insane and you can’t tell if he’s doing it purposefully or not. You both were in the middle of a movie night when he just sprung up claiming that… “ARTISTIC GENIUS HAS STRUCK ME!!”. And before you could even question it, he was up the stairs into his sewing room. You didn’t have to wait too long for an answer, as he came back downstairs with multiple bundles of rope in lovely colors. 

“MY LOVE I WILL NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE IN THIS IF YOU DON'T MIND”

He needed your help? You couldn’t sew to save your life, but if he needed it you wouldn’t mind piercing your finger a couple of times just to make him happy. Going into his workroom you notice most of it clear except for a modeling stool and a table of rope. Not the rough and scratchy kind, more on the lines of soft jute. When or where he bought this kind of rope is a mystery to you, he was focusing intensely on the colors seeming to struggle with two different kinds of red. 

“Whatcha doin?” 

You draped your arms over your lengthy boyfriend, trying to peek over his shoulder. 

“I AM TRYING TO DECIDE WHAT COLOR WOULD WORK BEST FOR THE COMPLEX CREATION I HAVE IN MIND” 

“Well are you going to share what this oh so great idea is” 

“I THINK I WILL KEEP IT A SURPRISE, NOW IF YOU WOULD STRIP AND GET ONTO THE MODELING STAND WE CAN GET STARTED” 

Strip? Like, get nude? Papyrus wants you to get nude, stand in front of him while he ties you up? You’re starting to think that your boyfriend might have been switched with some alternate version of himself, who is a very kinky motherfucker. 

“You want me… to get undressed” 

He blanches, still looking at the colored rope when he finally catches on to what he’s said. 

“O-ONLY IF YOU'RE OKAY WITH THAT- I MEAN, IT’S JUST YOUR CLOTHES AND AND THE COLOR CONTRAST IT NEEDS TO BE-“

“I’ll do it” 

“A SPECIFIC… WAIT REALLY?” 

“Yeah, I mean we’ve seen each other naked before and this is purely for art, right?” 

“YES FOR ART!” 

And that’s how you ended up nude and on display for your loving mate, while he measured out the last pieces of rope against your body. Seeing him focused on his craft is one thing, BEING the focus of his craft is another. His pupils roamed around every inch of you, he even asked you to take off your underwear so nothing would throw off his color scheme. You’ve never noticed until now but he mumbles when he’s working, the quick and gentle touches paired with long strokes along your skin were beginning to make you twitch. 

“don’t move” 

It’s a soft whisper that doesn’t help your current condition. You can feel the first knot be made, the soft rope pulled taut against your ankle. It’s then looped around your collar bone then your waist, a hand is placed on your hip to hold the rope as he trails it somewhere else. You hold your breath as the rope travels south just waiting for him to brush up against something sensitive only for him to tie a knot and trail back up. 

“um Papyrus”

“One moment my love, this pattern is tricky” 

Jeez, even the way he says your nickname is sexy when it’s whispered like that. He was in front of you now, braiding the rope between your breast ever so carefully. The way his fingers moved barely touching your nipples made you tremble. 

“ALRIGHT I NEED ANOTHER FOOT FOR THE NEXT PART, WHAT WAS IT YOU NEEDED NOTHINGS TOO TIGHT, IS IT?” 

“No, everything’s fine it’s just…”

You couldn’t do it, how were you supposed to tell your cinnamon-roll that his little art project was turning your insides to mush. 

“JUST WHAT MY LOVE, YOU MUST USE YOUR WORDS” 

“It’s nothing, just continue!” 

The displeasure in his face was as obvious as any other emotion of his, and ignoring an issue was never a strong suit of his. So the tender grasp of your face into his was no surprise. 

“My love, if I am making you uncomfortable you need not but say so and I’ll stop. You know I could never dislike anything you do” 

Oh geez

“ it’s not making me uncomfortable Paps, it’s just humans usually use ropes like this for more… intimate acts… if you can catch my drift”

For only a moment he looks perplexed which is quickly followed by a look of recognition.

“ OH!! DO YOU MEAN BDSM? YES I AM FAMILIAR WITH THE SUBJECT” 

“ how- how did you learn about BDSM?”

He turns to grab more rope from the desk, looking up at you for permission to continue. You gave a short nod. 

“ YOU SHOULD KNOW MY BROTHER CAN BE QUITE THE… WELL IN LAYMAN'S TERMS A ~perv~. AND AFTER CLEANING UP AFTER HIM OVER THE YEARS YOU FIND SOME VERY INTERESTING THINGS.”

That makes way more sense than any other possibility, Sans can be quite the slob. 

“oh that's sort of funny”

“Hmm not when it happens the fourth or fifth time” 

Goodness, his whispering is back, so he knows what rope bondage and all that is, and yet he still wants to continue. Maybe he’s not as innocent as you thought, or maybe you're the perv either way this is going to be an interesting experience. His hand movements were so fluid yet firm, the hand on your lower back making your knees weak.

“Hands above your head” 

“o-ok” 

He kept giving small looks back at your face, you couldn’t stand it so you turned your head. The action is quickly undone by a hand grabbing your chin and pushing it forward. 

“Please keep your head forward, don’t want to mess up and have to start this part over” 

Do you?

“Now I’m going to have to position your breast a certain way to get the knot right, let me know if I am gripping too hard” 

You gave a quick nod, not being able to trust your voice. 

“I need to hear you agree my love, you have to be sure” 

“y -yes” 

His large hand engulfed your breast, not too tight just like he said. 

“Good girl” 

Oh no, oh no why was he doing this to you. Your blush was impossible to hide, the heat quickly spreading onto your face. Why did you like that so much? Was he always such a tease? His hand held your tit for what seemed like forever, and it seemed even longer because it looked like he was stuck. 

“ HMM, DARLING I NEED YOU TO HOLD THE ROPE FOR A SECOND I NEED TO GRAB MY JOURNAL” 

Before you could even put your hands down a soft piece of rope was placed in your mouth and you instinctively bit down on it. As he grabbed his journal off the table you saw it. The complete look of lust he usually saves for special occasions paints over his face in a matter of seconds. The lights in his eyes trailing over his work on your body, the truth sets in. 

He never had a “stroke of artistic genius” he just wanted to see you tied up and squirming for him on display. You wanted to say something but didn’t want to drop the rope in your mouth, pulling the rope slightly you found that the specific piece was connected to a knot on your pussy threatening to tighten. He looked amused almost, watching your conflicted and heated thoughts as you realized you’ve fallen into one of his traps. 

“ Well then my love, shall we carry on? The rest of the design is so much more fun” 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have barely started the next chapter so I'm gonna apologize in advance.

**Author's Note:**

> there will be a total of seven Chapters/ One-Shots so look forward to that!!


End file.
